


Inveigling

by Alahnore



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: Sometimes there just was no helping it. A little teasing hardly hurt after all.





	Inveigling

_i. Neck_

Sometimes there was just no helping it; it was usually too good of a moment. A chance. Their next foray was too far away and something had to fill the gap, or it’d been too long already. Sometimes he just enjoyed using the unspoken authority to act out. Sometimes he was just bored.

It wasn’t _too_  public of a moment or place. Lord Valvatorez was issuing orders to his Prinnies, as usual, and somewhere in the background the lass and Desco were causing a ruckus. No one was looking or paying any mind, since it was the same common scene.

While Fuka was very much occupied with Desco’s antics, Fenrich took his chance. He stood a bit closer to Valvatorez, who barely bat an eye as he watched the scurrying Prinnies. In one smooth motion Fenrich reached for the back of Valvatorez’s collar, bending it down, and before the vampire could react to that boldness Fenrich leaned in and teasingly kiss the nape of Valvatorez’s neck.

The reaction was almost instant. The sensation of lips ever so slightly brushing his neck–any part of his neck–made a blush spread over Valvatorez’s cheeks. In a heartbeat a dozen images flitted through his mind–images of moonlit chambers, silky dark sheets covered in brilliant silver hair as smoldering golden eyes implored him ever so needily. He managed to stem the images and the urge to shiver, turning to Fenrich with wide eyes and reddened cheeks. There was an accusation there. He knew to well how Valvatorez felt about attention on his neck.

Fenrich straightened, looking away with a mischievous grin on his face. A little harmless teasing and a secret little invitation hardly hurt.

 

_ii. Spine_

That Fenrich wore his clothing in such a way was a tease in itself, Valvatorez learned. But he wasn’t to be outdone; he could easily play the game himself. While changing clothes might shock his servant, it would be too obvious. No, sometimes it was best to play by Fenrich’s own rules.

Plus it always made him all the more flustered.

Valvatorez bid his time, keeping an eye on Fenrich, who was keeping an eye on him. Their eyes would meet, as they always did, and if Valvatorez watched too long there’d be a certain gleam to Fenrich’s eyes. Inviting, invoking, and ever so alluring; it was always difficult to look away. Harder to not find an excuse to dismiss himself, and therefore Fenrich, to find them a few heated moments alone. But that was part of the game, and Valvatorez could play by the unspoken rules.

There was no being all that stealthy about it, but he didn’t have to be. They always stood side by side, and as Fenrich had his attention momentarily elsewhere, Valvatorez nonchalantly reach behind him, running his fingertips along the tantalizingly low line of Fenrich’s pants. The werewolf stiffened, his tail standing up as Valvatorez’s hand passed over the base of it, scandalously rubbing there a moment before a single, mischievous fingertip ran up Fenrich’s spine. Even with the light touch, Valvatorez could feel the slight shiver that ran through the werewolf’s body. Fenrich inhaled sharply, his expression briefly softening. For just that moment, his wants and desires were plain to see, and Fenrich fixated the look on his lord.

Valvatorez only smiled, finishing his little trail with a flick of his finger, motioning for Fenrich to follow him and come closer. 

 

_iii. Wrist_

In a moment of boldness, Fenrich grasped Valvatorez’s ungloved hand in his. Their eyes were fixed on each other, the werewolf grinning as he raised Valvatorez’s hand to his lips. He brushed them over the small palm, reaching lower til he could playfully nip the inner wrist. A tiny red welt momentarily formed, and formally Fenrich pulled away to ‘help’ Valvatorez put the glove on.

It came right back off.

 

_iv. Ear_

There were times that maybe Fenrich was _too_  bold. Or too bored. Valvatorez crossed his arms tightly, trying to control his reaction as Fenrich stealthily whispered directly into his ear. To outsiders he might have been informing his lord of something secretive. But the words entering his ear were far from business, and the tone left Valvatorez like he was going to melt in his seat. Too easily he could imagine everything said. Too easily he could see himself doing it all over again.

Fenrich was smirking when he pulled away, bowing his head slightly. One eye opened just slightly, a sliver of roguish gold watching him so playfully. “ _All_ … is for my lord.” he ended.


End file.
